


Primes Need Rest Too

by KeganGrimme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeganGrimme/pseuds/KeganGrimme
Summary: Optimus overworks himself a lot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Primes Need Rest Too

Optimus typed away at Teletraan’s keys, his optics following the cybertronian letters as they flicked across the screen. The west camera reported nothing unusual, but it wouldn’t hurt to check again.

“Teletraan, please close the current code and switch to surveillance.”

“With all due respect, sir,” the computer spoke, a hint of concern behind its monotone voice as it obeyed Optimus’s command. “It’s quite late, and all of the others are in recharge. Shouldn’t you go join them?”

Blinking in surprise, Optimus gazed at the environment visible on the monitors. It looked the same as last time, but the sky was significantly darker, with several stars twinkling in the sky. “Impossible! I checked just a-“ He paused, drumming his digits lightly on the keyboard in thought. After a gentle pause, he glanced back at Teletraan’s monitors, his audial fins lowered slightly in embarrassment. “Er… how long has it been exactly?”

“Around three earth hours, sir. You promised Prowl you would be in recharge by now.”

Optimus could vaguely recall the conversation he had with his secretary. Prowl had droned on about how Optimus had to set an example for the younger bots, going on about the same topic for so long, Optimus’s attention had shifted to his doorwings. He watched them flap and droop, perfectly in tune with Prowl’s facial expressions and words. Optimus had only snapped out of his daze when Prowl moved aside, and Ratchet took his place. The older mech had proceeded to list all the possible illnesses and side effects that could come from lack of rest, but Optimus’s attention was stolen away once more. He absentmindedly watched Prowl’s wings again as the secretary talked with Jazz, the appendages occasionally fluttering when Jazz leaned in closer to the other mech.

Doorwings were always fascinating to Optimus. They weren’t used for flight like larger wings but could portray emotions in the same way. He had meant to do more research on them, wanting to uncover the exact moment when they started appearing on cybertronians. Maybe he could write more on it tonight after he finished surveillance… and after planning… and after he checked on the energon supply… and-

“-Sir!”

Optimus nearly fell out of his seat, his servos rushing to his helm to steady himself. The map formerly displayed on Teletraan’s many screens had been replaced by solid blue windows, which could only mean one thing. He still had to check, however.

“Apologies, Teletraan. It appears I lost my train of thought. May I continue with my work?”

The screens didn’t change, and Optimus sighed in defeat. Teletraan was only looking out for his health, and there was no reason to blame the computer for wanting to assist their boss.

“Alright,” Optimus stood up, stretching his frame as he watched the monitors, waiting for some kind of flicker that indicated Teletraan was listening. “You’re right. I’ll go recharge now. It’s been too long since I got some rest.”

One of the monitors lit up for a moment, Teletraan’s voice coming through in a softer tone. “Thank you sir. The crew will be much happier if you do too.”

As Optimus stepped out of the command room and walked through the halls, his mind started buzzing with more thoughts and concerns. What if somebody had snuck in while he was distracted? What if his carelessness resulted in one of his bots getting injured, or worse, _killed?_

Surely it wouldn’t hurt to check on everybody first, right? To make sure all were still accounted for? Yes, he could do that quickly before recharge. It wouldn’t be a bother to him. Optimus’s frame ached slightly in protest, but that feeling was pushed aside by concern. Optimus’s health didn’t matter at the moment.

Ever since several more bots had made their homes on the crashed ARK, a couple of rooms had turned into collective recharging areas. Most of the original crew kept their former rooms or decided to share a room with a friend or partner. This, thankfully, was decided without much hassle. Optimus didn’t even need to request for somebody to give up their space for Red Alert. Hound had been happy to do so, understanding how stressful a crowd could be for the red and white mech. As a plus, Red Alert was comfortable with Inferno recharging next to him, so that eliminated most concerns with Red Alert’s mental health. If something went wrong in the night, Inferno would be the first to know and would immediately wake somebody else. The same applied vice versa, with Red Alert being known to scream if anything happened to Inferno. There was no need to check on those two.

There wasn’t a need to check on Cliffjumper and Mirage either. Like Red Alert, Cliffjumper was very vocal when something went wrong, and could be quite paranoid. Besides, Cliffjumper’s room was filled with ammunition. Unless you wanted a death wish, you wouldn’t go near him, and the decepticons knew it too. Mirage was safe under his watch and sense of danger. If anybody had went after them, an audial-splitting shot would have sounded out by now. There were many bots who didn’t need to be checked, on account of hidden defensive systems, hidden recharge locations, or even the occasional bot who would probably tear somebody’s helm off if they were rudely woken up.

Considering these facts and his options, Optimus made the choice to check up on the cassettes first. Even though they were often under heavy watch by Blaster and could be found curled up by their carrier at night, there was no denying how small they were, which meant they could easily slip away somewhere, intentionally or unintentionally.

Unintentionally meaning kidnapped.

Optimus may have panicked slightly at the thought.

Trying to move along as quick as he could without waking anybody, Optimus made his way to one of the larger rooms. The door opened quietly, and he peered inside, counting the bots as best as he could. Grapple and Hoist were pressed right against each other for comfort, Powerglide was hanging from the ceiling upside-down (Optimus did ask him about it at one point, with Powerglide’s response being that it just relaxed him. Earth animals named “bats” did it too. Interesting connections), and Blaster was slightly curled up, his cassettes lying next to him, or on him. Optimus felt his spark race for a nanoklik when he didn’t see Rewind anywhere, but relaxed when he saw a black pede sticking out from behind Blaster’s resting frame.

With the smaller bots accounted for, Optimus ran over his mental list again. The twins were okay in their room, Skyfire would be alright above the ARK, Hound was fine outside, Perceptor would be safe in his lab with Brawn- Wait a moment.

The speed Optimus exited the base at would probably rival the quickest speedsters, as he smacked his helm lightly with his fist. How do you just forget about one of your bots choosing to rest in a possible danger zone!? Skyfire would be fine, he was big enough to fight off any decepticon that came around, but Hound was much smaller, and would probably have a hard time in combat with just one other bot. He was more on the quiet side as well, preferring to stay silent to not disturb the Earth wildlife. If Megatron had laid a single digit on him-!

A few cycles went by as Optimus searched for a trace of his friend, his spark pulsing quicker whenever he’d hit a dead end. Normally Optimus wasn’t one to immediately panic, but he was tired, and it was his responsibility to look out for his crew! His frame continued to screech at him with exhaustion as he circled the perimeter outside the ARK for the fifth time, still finding no trace of Hound. Ready to sound the alarm, Optimus whipped around to make a run for the base-

And almost crashed right into Ironhide and Bumblebee.

All three mechs let out a little shout of surprise as they stepped back, Optimus falling to the ground. Well, Optimus and Ironhide stepped back. Bumblebee had been clinging onto Ironhide’s backside, his arms wrapped around the top of the red mech’s shoulders.

“Ah, geez Prime. Are you okay?” Ironhide asked once the shock had worn off. He stretched out a servo in assistance, with Optimus taking it graciously. Once standing, Optimus noticed how tired Ironhide and Bumblebee looked. The younger mech was even dozing off every few nanokliks before shaking himself awake.

Optimus quickly collected his thoughts, remembering what he was about to do. “Don’t worry about me, Ironhide. Alert the others, Hound’s been taken!”

Ironhide and Bumblebee glanced at each other, their faceplates showing confusion and a hint of worry.

“Optimus, Hound’s been restin’ with Skyfire this whole time. Rememb’r?” The mech inquired, earning a slight nod of confirmation from Bumblebee.

Trying to shake the exhaustion from his processor, Optimus glanced in the direction of Skyfire. The large bot had shifted his position for a bit, likely from the sudden noise, and Optimus spotted Hound lying in his arms, as safe as he could be.

The sound of relief Optimus made was probably drawn out for effect, but he didn’t care. Hound was safe. Safe in Skyfire’s arms. Now that the adrenaline from the situation was gone, Optimus wobbled a bit, and he probably would have fallen again if Ironhide didn’t steady him.

“Easy Prime.” Ironhide gently held his leader’s shoulder pads, allowing Optimus to press his helm against the red mech’s chest plate. “Y’seem really out of it… how long has it been since ya’ve rested?”

After a stretch of silence where Optimus was calculating the stretch of time, he simply just shrugged. It had probably been a few earth days, and he was currently on his last legs. Unlike the other autobots, Optimus was able to function longer thanks to the Matrix’s energy, but even the Matrix felt heavy in his chest, the sensation being a slight reminder of Optimus’s state.

“Primus…” Ironhide muttered, turning his helm to look at a sleepy Bumblebee, who was desperately trying to keep his optics online. “Prime, we’re only out here because ‘bee heard you moving around the base. He was worried for ya. Looks like he had the right to be scared.”

Optimus’s spark pulsed with worry upon hearing that. He never meant to cause his young mech harm; but looking at Bumblebee’s worn faceplates showed that the autobot leader had done so. Bumblebee almost always recharged next to Optimus, preferring to be as close to his sire-figure as he could. Since Optimus had spent the last few nights awake, it must have been harder for Bumblebee to get proper rest as well.

Gently, Optimus moved to carefully remove the minicon from Ironhide’s back, shifting Bumblebee’s frame to rest in his arms. Bumblebee seemed to be more at ease in this new position, snuggling into his Prime’s touch as much as possible. Exhaustion taking over, Optimus turned to face Ironhide, giving a gentle smile. Even though he always kept his battle mask on, his crew had learned to tell their leader's feelings without needing to see part of his faceplates.

Ironhide nodded, understanding that Optimus would finally go recharge. There was no way he could refuse, not with Bumblebee nestled against him and starting to doze off. With a nod, Optimus began to make his way back inside, and to his room. He felt Bumblebee’s spark pulse with ease, his own spark melting at the sensation. Bumblebee was probably the only bot in the universe who could manipulate Optimus’s emotions as easily as anybody could agitate Cliffjumper.

Entering his recharging quarters, Optimus laid down carefully, placing Bumblebee next to him while trying to make sure he wouldn’t wake from the movement. Despite that, the little mech stirred, slowly gazing up at Optimus with soft, glowing optics. He mumbled a “goodnight,” the only word Optimus heard from him all night.

Optimus held him closer, purring quietly. The familiar rumbling drifted Bumblebee back to sleep, and Optimus soon followed, shutting his optics and allowing sleep to overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to write for a while to be honest. I've always loved the mental image of Optimus going to sleep, surrounded by all the people he loves, or even just Bumblebee. There's like several other ways this story could have gone, but to be honest, I kind of planned none of it besides "I want Ironhide to be a good (boy)friend and Optimus needs to sleep with his son because parents and their kids sleeping together is really cute. Might be because I slept in my mom's bed a lot when I was younger because I got scared a lot.  
> Besides all that, I'm not doing so good mentally. I made a choice to do something, and while I think it might help people overall, it'll probably end up with me losing friends. I have Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, so it might not end that well for me? I do think it'll help people though and that's more important than me being hurt.  
> Thanks for reading my story, I had a lot of fun writing it :)


End file.
